User blog:Indoraptor123/Isla Creta:The new park Chapter 4:The first one
After Enrique reached the island and finished the tour,he was show an Hotel,were he was gifted with VIP acess, later, he would be escorted to his house that is being builded in the Northwest of the island. But, he needed to worry to one more thing: Where he excavation crew would be sended off to uncover the remains(or amber) of the first creature to born on the park! 09/28/18 07:16 AM (Phone vibrates) -Hey Enrique! Its me, Jacob! Is everything okay there? -Oh, yeah! Im loving here, with the birds singing and everything, its so peaceful! -Okay. But we need your answer to that question... -Which question? -About where you want to send our dig crew! -Oh, i decided: send them to Texas. -Great choice! 09/30/18 10:54 AM (Phone vibrates) -Henrique? Are you busy? -No... Why? -The dig crew just arrived! -Oh my god... Where are they? -In the employee headquarters, having a rest. -Did they found any thing? -2 ambers. -Okay,tell the lab workers to start working in the DNA of this amber. -Sure,i will bring the results later. The same day 16:19 PM (Phone vibrates) -Henrique, i have the results. -So? -By the calculations, the DNA needs egg to hatch. -Thats means that it could be any reptile? -Yes. Uh, wait... -What? -Just received informations about it... -What information? -They injected the DNA in the egg. Oh, and i forgot to tell you, to create the creatures at the eggs we use an type of micro-organism that transform the DNA into the creature,also, it speeds the grownt speed, InGen created it. But it do not work without an organism. So,to not risk, we use ostrich eggs, not too big, not too small. Or else, the baby could be so big, that could hatch without wanting. -Okay, but, are the creatures going to have the traces of the original creature in the egg? -No, the micro-organism changes the DNA, not fuse it. -How many time it will take to the eggs to hatch? -Well,the two eggs will take the same time,as it was calculated, they are from the same species. -Okay, i will eat something, call me when they start to hatch. -Sure, bye Enrique. 10/03/18 13:30 PM (phone vibrates) -Henrique! Quick! To the lab! -Okay, okay! At the lab... -Whats going on Jacob? -The eggs are cracking! -Really?! Finally! (eggs start to hatch) The two eggs hatched, the two were strange, but beutyful. Both was white in the under of their bodies, one was orange in the uper part with black stripes on its face, but the other, in the uper part, it was more blue. Also, both had yellow eyes. Big heads and strong arms and legs. Everybody was impressed, the cientists were analysing the specimens to determine the species. And the final result, was showed to Jacob and Enrique: The creature was an postosuchus, an Triassic carnivore. They estimated that the male postosuchus would reach in the adulthold, 680 kilograms, 6 meters of compriment and 1,5 tall. The female,was a bit smaller, reaching to 590 kilograms, 6 meters of compriment and 1,4 tall. Quickly, Enrique demanded the building, of the postosuchus enclosure: an medium sized enclosure with an desert theme, with an oasis and a live bait feeder, right in front of the viewing area and lastly, an small cave, so they can rest out of the sun. Isla Creta: The new park Chapter 5: The park is open. is coming soon! Same scheme of the last episode, say an place to the dig crew to search in! And if you want to we give our creatures names, tell in the comments! If you agree, say two names for the postosuchus: One male postosuchus name. One female postosuchus name. Category:Blog posts